Plane Crash
by jenabean2002
Summary: What if Meredith and Arizona switched places? What if it was Meredith who lost her leg? What if?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Meredith POV**

One moment everything was ok we were in the sky flying to go save a set of conjoined twins life. When suddenly were falling we were going to crash and their is nothing that any of us can do about it. The pressure it's too much I can't breath the earth is getting closer and closer. I look behind me and see sky I close my eyes and try to breath…

 **Derek's POV:**

We had a fight causing Meredith and Arizona to switch places I was angry at her she should understand that I was giving up a lot if she decided to go to the brigham. I wanted her to make a decision. It got heated and then they switched seats Arizona was trying to make me feel better when suddenly we felt a jolt. I looked at her eyes wide with fear. We were falling the plane was going down suddenly I feel the plane start to rip apart throwing me into the wide sky. Too much pressure my eyes start to water and my lungs are closing off and then boom I hit the ground and pass out…

 **Arizona POV:**

For a fight of unknown reasons Meredith asked to switch seats with me and of course being the kind person I was I obliged and went back to sit with Derek. He looked angry. I tried to comfort him but he pushes me away when suddenly we feel a jolt I look at him with wide eyes full of fear. I hear the plane groning and suddenly Derek wasn't next to I start screaming and can't stop and then I hit the ground I feel something in my leg but am to much in shock to do anything about it…

 **Christina POV:**

I look up from my papers and see Meredith and Arizona switching seats. I look at Meredith confused and she mouthed back I will explain later I nod and go back to papers. I try to focus but I can't focus I keep thinking about how I was leaving Owen. I give up putting my papers down when I feel a jolt. We were falling we were going to crash I look around to everyone but When I look behind myself again there was nothing but sky. The pressure was too much I feel my right arm pull out of it's socket and then I hit the ground...

 **Mark POV:**

As I sit in my seat and hear Mer and Derek fitting about where Mer was going to work next year. I ignore it and look out the window thinking about how I was going to make the conjoined twins look so good with no scarring. In the middle of my fantasy I feel the plane jolt I think nothing of it just thinking it was turbulance when I feel the plane start to fall. I look behind me and just see sky. Suddenly I feel pressure on my chest and lungs and then everything went black…

 **Lexie POV:**

I was in love with Mark I knew it and I have known it for a long time. I need to tell him he needs to know that I'm in love with him not Jackson. I unbuckle my seat belt ready to go sit by him and confess when I feel a jolt. Suddenly I feel like I'm being suctioned out of the plane. I'm scared my lungs seemed to not be working I can't breath all I see is blue when I pass out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christina POV:**

I hear screaming that sounds like Mer's I sit up and realize I'm only wearing one shoe. I see Arizona lying near me looking dazed and I see Mere but that's it no one else I need Arizona to help me find people I need to find my shoe.

"Arizona get up get up we need to find Lexi, Mark, and Derek!" I scream

 **Arizona POV:**

I'm shaken out of my daze by Christina I sit up but realize there is a piece of plane in leg I pull it out and stand up. I hear screaming that sounds like Meredith everything it was too much the screaming the screaming about a shoe from Christina I broke and started yelling like a psycho path.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP NO ONE CARES WHERE YOUR SHOE IS CHRISTINA AND MEREDITH STOP SCREAMING YOU ARE ON THE GROUND FIGURE OUT YOUR INJURIES AND THEN HELP IF YOU CAN!"

 **Meredith POV:**

Christina and I look at each other concerned and surprised by the out burst by Arizona. I'm suddenly taking out of the shock by a wave of excruciating pain in my leg I groan and Christina comes quickly over to me. I noticed that her right arm was just hanging there.

"Christina what's wrong with your arm! Are you ok?" I ask

"I'm fine it's just dislocated now stop worrying about me and let's figure out what's wrong with you." Christian says with authority

"Ok well all of my pain is in my leg and…" I have to stop mid sentence because I start to cough when remove my hand I see blood.

 **Mark POV:**

I wake up and I'm lying on the ground I feel perfectly fine but I get up carefully just in case I don't feel anything because of the adrenaline. I hear talking just ahead and I start walking. When I walk into the clearing I see Christina crouching by Meredith her pants ripped open. I see bone from where I'm standing and run over to see if I can help.

"Hey what's the damage?" I ask

"Well clearly Mere's femur is exposed, my shoulder is dislocated, and Arizona is in shock." Christina says sternly

 **Lexie POV:**

I wake up and I can't feel anything I try to move when I realize I'm trapped. I see a seatbelt by my left arm I grab it and start banging it on the side of the plane. I hear leaves rustling and then a cry of agony from Mark.

"LEXIE!" Mark crys

"Mark don't leave me please I'm scared." I say barely above a whisper

"Lexie stay with me you're going to be ok," He cries," Christina get over here help me get this plane off Lexie!"

"Mark my arm I need you to pop it back in" Christina says

"OK, 1,2 **,3**!" Mark yells before a scream comes from Christina

 **Mark POV:**

We tried to get the plane off of Lexie but we couldn't succeed. I go to Meredith and tell her what's going on.

"Take me to her please I need to say good bye" Meredith

I pick up Meredith and bring her to Lexie I set her down and we both held her hand and told her it's going to be ok. She takes her last breath and Meredith breaks down I can't do anything but sit there. She was gone Alexandra Caroline Grey was gone she was gone and was never going to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Meredith POV:**

I realize in the midst of my tears that Derek has still not been found panic rises in my chest. I don't want the last conversation we had to be a fight about where I was going to work for hopefully the rest of my long life. Christina sees the panic in my eyes and she comes over to me.

"Mer calm down we will find him. I'll go out right now with Arizona and look for him." Christina say strangely sweet

"I can't raise ZoZo alone I-I-I need him I NEED HIM!" I say breaking down again

"Arizona come here we're going to look for Derrek!" Christina yells

They head off into the woods after Christina sorta calmed down Arizona. I sit there still silently crying about the death of my sister and the possible death of my husband. I take a deep breath knowing I needed to do something about my leg before it got infected.

"Mark I need you to go to the plane and see if you can find any first aid kit or anything that could help with all of our injuries." I say sternly

"Lexie's dead the love of my love is dead." Mark mumbles before he slumps over

" MARK!" I scream

One moment he was fine and the next he just fell over sideways I knew something was very wrong with him but I couldn't move because of my leg.

"CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA!" I scream in distress

 **Arizona POV:**

We were in the middle of searching for Derek when we heard Mer screaming for Christina. We both knew something ways wrong but we also knew that if one of us didn't come back with Derek that was also be very bad.

"Ok I'm going to go see what's going on with Mer, and I need you to keep looking for Derek. If Derek came back to camp I will come back to find you ok do you think you can keep searching for him." Christina says sternly

"Y-y-yes" I say stumbling over my words

She doesn't say anything else just takes off in the direction of Mer's screaming. I suddenly feel very alone and scared but I knew I needed to find Derek. I keep screaming his name and walking around stopping every so often to see if I can hear any footsteps or voices.

 **Derek POV:**

I wake up and try to sit up only to realize my hand was stuck in a piece of plane and that it was almost completely severed off. I gasp and feel tears running down my face I knew that if I took my hand out of this piece of plane my hand was going to be gone. I see a rock close by to my left hand I reach to grab. I get it in my hand and start to bang on the side of the plane. I pray in side that somebody would hear I and come to my rescue. I bang the rock for what seems like hours when I hear leaves rustling to my right . I sigh relieved that Arizona has found me but where is Meredith why is she not looking for me.

"Arizona where is Meredith." I say feeling tears and panic rise inside of me

"She is back with the rest don't worry she is with Mark and Christina" Arizona says slowly approaching me

"Where is Lexie is she out here also looking for me you should go get her and tell her that you found me." I say clueless what tragedy happened

"Derek Lexie s-s- she ummmm wow this is so hard to say. Lexie she well she" Arizona says beating around the suddenly known bush

"Just tell me I can take it." I say starting to get impatient

" Lexie she died.' Arizona says before breaking down

I feel as if my chest was just sat on by an elephant because it suddenly feels very heavy. I feel tears going down my face knowing how tragic a loss this really is not just for Mer and Mark but for everyone. I try to calm down by taking deep breaths it starts to help and I know that Mer is probably worried sick about me and that I need to get back to the others so they know I'm not dead.

"Arizona we can't take this piece of plane off of my hand other wise I would lose it. So I need you to help me lift it up as we walk. I don't think it's too big to carry and that if I just make it to the others." I say knowing this was going to hurt a lot

 **Christina POV:**

I get to Mer to see why she was screaming so loud when I notice Mark slumped on the ground.

"Mer what happened why didn't you go and help him" I yell forgetting about her broken leg

" Christina my leg is broken that's why I didn't help that's why I need you." Meredith says with fear in her voice

"Ok I'm going to look him over."

I tear open Mark's shirt and see a huge purple mark over more than half of his chest.

"Oh crap crap crap crap." I say under my breath

"What's wrong?" Meredith asks still somehow hearing me.

" He has a Cardiac Tamponade." I say

" Are you sure?" Meredith asks concerned

"75% sure" I respond still angry at myself for not realizing the symptoms sooner

"That's not very sure." Meredith says scared

"Well I would be more sure if I could do a cardiac ultrasound but I don't see any of those around unless you see one." I say in a snarky tone

I get up to go see if I can find anything to use to drain the fluid when I see Derek being helped out of the woods by Arizona.

 **Meredith POV:**

I see Derek being helped out of the woods by Arizona and I start to cry with relief that my husband was alive.

"Derek! Your ok what happened to your hand." I yell with relief in my voice

" It's trapped in this piece of plane almost completely severed off so if we take this metal off of my hand then it would just come off." Derek says with fear

" I'm sorry about our fight I know I need to make a decision I'm just scared to" I say

Arizona helps Derek sit down close by me and he leans in kissing me. At that moment everything went away it was just me and him and nothing was wrong nothing happened. He pulls away and I lean my head on his shoulder at that moment I knew that we would be ok and that soon we would be rescued. I suddenly sit up fast remembering about the pilot.

"Guys someone needs to go check the pilot and we need to fix Mark!" I yell with authority.

Christina gets u to go and check on the pilot and to try and find supplies that we could use to fix Mark. She comes back and tells us the pilot is dead and that there was no first aid kit so she had to rummage through the suitcases to try and find something that would work. She shows us her finds and we all agree that they would to drain the fluid from his chest.

 **Christina POV:**

I take the perfume bottle apart so that I could use the straw as the needle I disinfect it with hand sanitizer and then do the same with the pocket knife we were going to have to use. Arizona was going to do the procedure because of my arm and Derek's hand I knew that she had done one or two of these procedures before on some kids. She takes a deep breath and then we begin

 **Arizona POV:**

I take the pocket knife from christina and make an incision in Mark's chest I was scared to do this. I barely knew how to do it with the equipment back at the hospital how was I possibly going to do this now.

"Ok now you're going to take the tube and push it in but make sure not to puncture the aorta or heart." Christina instructs

I did what she said not hitting anything important and blood parachutes out of the tube. Christina dumps out a bag full of beauty products and puts that over the makeshift tube in his chest. We look and each other and breath a sigh of relief he was going to be ok because of us. The moment is soon over when Christina starts barking orders to me and I do them. I knew at that moment that night was coming soon and that we needed to get a fire going so we wouldn't freeze to death but do we have matches and if so will we have enough of them to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Christina POV:**

Everyone was asleep but me I couldn't sleep. Watching over all of them was my job I have the least injuries and am not stuck in metal like Derek. Suddenly hearing a distressed groan come from Mark I crawl over to him. He has a plus it's faint but there I can't let him die like I let Lexie die under that plane. Keeping a close eye on him I go and check Meredith's leg. We wrapped it up in a shirt I as unwrap it a terrible smell comes from it causing Mer to stir. It was definitely infected but there was nothing we could do that would help her. After checking up on Mer and re wrapping her leg I go check on Derek's hand for reflexes. I tap each finger and no response I push it to the back of my mind thinking it was just because he was sleeping. I repeat the same process all night.

 **Meredith POV:**

Waking up I see Christina leaning over my leg checking the infection.

"How bad is it?"

" I'm sorry did I wake you up ?"

"You didn't answer my question."

" You didn't answer mine either."

"No you did not wake me up. Now tell me how bad is the infection!"

"It's bad Mer you need to get to a hospital other wise there is a 95% chance that you could lose your leg."

I take a deep breath and slowly try to get into a sitting position. Getting only halfway up I gasp in pain and fall back.

"Mer stop don't try to sit up you have lost a lot of blood."

"I'm going to die out here just like my sister."

"Mer don't talk like that you're going to be ok we are all going to be ok.

 **Derek POV:**

Waking up I try to get up forgetting what had happened yesterday but only for a moment. Searing pain shoots up my arm when I try to move and everything rushed back. Screaming out in pain I hear a rush of movement to my left.

"Derek what happened you ok!" Christina says with fear

"I tried to sit up."

"Oh so you ok now."

"Except for my arm being trapped in a chunk of plane."

 **Arizona POV:**

I wake up sore from sleeping on the ground obviously because I was just in a plane crash. I slowly get up and see Christina changing the shirt on Meredith's leg. I walk over. I look down at Meredith's leg and I have to run to a nearby tree to throw up. Christina gets up and comes over to me.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah it's just the infection on Mare's leg is really gross."

"Don't let on of how bad it is to Mare."

"I won't."

 **Meredith's POV:**

Suddenly waking up from severe pain in my leg I see Christina talking to Arizona. They both looked concerned I started worrying about Derek because as they talked they looked over to me. Seeing that I was awake they come over to me and sit down.

"Is Derrek ok?"

"Yeah he is just sleeping." Christina responds

"Why were you concerned about him?"Arizona asks

"For one thing he is my husband and second you guys looked concerned when you were taking and you kept looking at me."

"We were going over injuries." Christina says quickly

It's been 3 days since the crash and I wake up suddenly to a noise like a helicopter. I open my eyes and I see the bright lights of a search light. Too weak and sick to move I close my eyes again. I wake up again and am in a strange hospital with strange people working on me.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Boise Memorial Hospital." a nurse replies

"Why am I in the hospital? Whats going on where is Derrek an-and Zola!" I say starting to feel panic rise in my chest

"Dr. Grey you were in a plane crash. Your husband was taken to surgery. Just relax we have gotten everything taken care of.

Before I could protest a mask was placed on my face and I feel into a deep sleep.

Waking up I try to use my legs to sit up only to realize that something wasn't right something felt different very different. Before I could try and figure it out and before I could sit up a doctor walks in.

"Ahhhh you're awake. How are you feeling?" The strange Dr. asks me

"I feel a little strange but otherwise I'm ok."

"That's normal for someone who has been through as much as you have."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything I am your Dr."

"First what's your name, and second why do I feel so strange why do I feel like something is missing?"

"Oh dear I forgot you were unconscious when we first met I'm Dr. Krieger head of surgery, and to answer the second question that's why I'm here. when you finally arrived here the infection in your leg was to deep. We had to make a tough decision and unfortunately my staff and I agreed that we had to amputate it. If we didn't amputate it you would have just gotten sicker and sicker. I'm so sorry ."

Suddenly it all makes sense I feel so weird trying to sit up because I only have one leg. I Dr. Meredith Grey surgeon and mother only has 1 leg. I stop moping and realize that the Dr. is gone and he didn't tell me anything about the others. I can't survive without knowing if Derek is safe. I need to know how the love of my life my husband Derek Christopher Shepherd is doing. Did they save his hand? Will he ever do surgery again? Is he still alive?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up in a hospital bed and see that my hand is heavily wrapped but still there. Sighing in relief I sit up and take a drink of the water sitting on my little tray.

" I'm Dr. Quint I did the surgery on your hand last night. How are you feeling today?

"I'm ok I think it's because of the pain meds but right now I feel good."

"Wonderfull the others you came in with are doing ok but let's not worry you with their conditions just now."

"Can you at least tell me how my wife Dr. Grey is?"

"Of course! I wasn't the one who did her surgery but I can find him and have him come and give you an update."

"That sounds great."

As soon as the Dr. leaves Bailey and Richard walk in with Zola in Bailey's arms.

"Daie!" Zola yells to me

"Hey baby come here."

Bailey walks Zola over to me and sets her on the bed right next to me. Zola gives me a big hug and looks strangely at my arm confused.

"Daie have owie."

"It's ok Zo Zo."

We cuddle for a while when a Dr. I don't recognize walks in. He asks to speak to me privately and I agree.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd I'm Dr. Krieger I am in charge of your wife's case."

"Is she ok? How is the infection?"

"I'm sorry but when your wife came to us the infection was too deep. We as staff had to make a tough decision keep the leg on and have further complications happen down the road or amputate it. As a staff we all agreed the best choice was unfortunately to amputate it I'm so very sorry."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't see why not."

He leaves the room to go get a wheelchair. When he is gone, I prepare myself to see my new wife. After I'm helpd into a wheelchair we start to go to Mer's room. As we walk down the hall I look into the other rooms and see the other survivors. Arizona is sitting up and talking with Callie who looks so relieved her wife is pretty ok. Next we walk by Mark's room where Bailey and Richard are sitting waiting and watching to see if he's going to wake up. Finely we walk by christina's room where Owen is trying to talk to Christina who is just lying here actionlist most likely from shock. The wheelchair stops moving and I realize we are right outside Mer's room.

"Do you think you can walk to the chair next to her bed?"

"Yeah I think so."

Getting up I slowly move towards Mer who is peacefully sleeping. I notice the lump under the blanket that used to be her leg. Sitting down in the chair I grab her hand with my good hand. I start to feel her stir I look up and her eyes are open looking at me and then to my hand.

"Hey Mer how are you feeling?"

"My leg it's gone Derek it's gone." Mer sobs

I put down the bar that was closing her in and climb into her bed. Laying there I just hold her as she sobs into my chest. I don't know what to do but rub her back and tell her everything was going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bailey POV:**

"We have to take them back to Seattle on a plane?" I ask

"Unfortunately because of the state that Mark is in we have to transport them on a plane." says

"Can we at least sedate them?"Richard asks

"Yes" replies Dr. Krieger

The next day we were sedating all of the survivors and loading them up onto a plane. On the inside I felt like I had somehow betrayed them because I put them on the thing that killed Lexie, made Meredith lose her leg and so on. The flight back to Seattle is the scariest plane ride I have ever experienced. The entire time I think we are going to crash, we are going to crash…

 **Meredith POV:**

The next time I wake up we are being unloaded onto the top of Seattle Mercy West. _We made it we're home everything is going to be ok now that we are home._ I think this to myself as I watch Mark being unloaded. Feeling movement I realize that it's my turn to be unloaded. I look at the people who are outside waiting for my gurney to take me to my room.

"Chief." I sigh happy to see my only parent figure left

 **Derek POV:**

I wake up and I realize that I am back to Seattle I look around my new surroundings and I see that they put Meredith and me in the same room. Mer looks to be awake and looking at me because she noticed that I was awake.

"Hey how are you?" She asks

"I'm doing ok right now. How about you how's your stump feeling?"

"It still doesn't feel like it happened but every time I wake up when I relive it's gone it's just like I just found out all over again."

Mer starts to sob I slowly get up trying not to trip over my IV. Moving my pole along with me on my short trip to Meredith's bed. I put down the railing and lie down next to her. Wrapping My arms around her she buries her head into my chest. After what seems like hours she finally stops crying and I realize that she's asleep soon after so am I.


	7. Authors note

Hi everyone I'm so sorry I have not updated for awhile. I hope to update soon and any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for all of the love and support!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Arizona POV:**

It's been a few weeks since the plane crash and slowly but surely everything was getting back to normal. Mark and Meredith were still hospitalized and recovering but there was talk that Mer was going to start PT and get fitted for her prosthetic. I'm back to work Derek only has a few more surgeries but he is back and just doing consults and teaching. Christina is in intense therapy for her PTSD but she is back at work and has decided to stay to help Derek with Zola.

We get down to the main entry way just in time to see all of the new giddy interns walking with their residents. Smiling I think back to my resident years when I had my own interns following me around like little ducklings. I'm shaken out of my moment though when my pager goes off _911 pit_. I run all the way down to the pit and await instructions.

"Ok we have a bus crash. A class of kindergarteners were going to the aquarium when a semi truck smashed into them causing the bus to flip and roll several times before going \off the bridge and into the water. " Dr. Owen reports

 **Meredith POV:**

Today I'm finally going to start getting fitted for my prosthetic and I'm so excited. I'm reading to get out of this damn bed and back to work. I miss my own bed and being able to put ZoZo to bed. Even though I was given the choice to go home I felt like I wasn't mentally stable enough to leave. I have gotten closer to Arizona though she comes everyday at lunch and brings ZoZo with her so that I can be with her. Today is the day I have been waiting for I'm getting my prosthetic leg.

 **Bailey's POV:**

I have to find Callie and Derek today is the day that we have to end all treatments on Mark. I don't want to have to be the one to do this but the chief asked me to and I can't let him down. Walking into Mark's room I page both of them It's time. I waited for a few minutes until they walked in.

"I think you both know why I paged you."

They both slowly nod as tears start to form in their eyes.

"Today at 5 o'clock we are going to end all treatment. The chief has told me to inform you that both of you are exempt from working today so you can be with Mark. I have also informed Addison and she is being flown in as we speak.

 **Addison's POV** :

I'm flying in a helicopter to go and say goodbye to Mark the man I loved. As soon as the Chief said Addison I have some news. I thought it was Derrek but it wasn't it was Mark he told me he was sending a helicopter for me. Thats where I am now in the helicopter preparing my final goodbye to Mark the man I let ruin my marriage.

 **Meredith's POV:**

Christina walks into my room instead of Derek.

"Hey where is Derek?"

"Mer don't you remember what day it is? Today Mark's treatment is being ended."

"Oh man I totally forgot maybe I should just reschedule my fitting until tomorrow.

"No you are not! You have been waiting to get out of this bed for far too long. Now let's go! I'm going to be taking you down to your fitting."

Christina walks to the back of my wheelchair and starts pushing me to my fitting. When we enter the room I see a man standing by a table with prosthetics on it. Taking a deep breath I clear my throat to make my presence know.

"Hello Dr. Grey! I'm Dr. Hampton I will be fitting you with your leg today.

Christina wheels me closer to Dr. Hampton who starts to measure my stump.

"Ok let's try this one."

After an hour of working with Dr. Hampton I'm walking with a cane.


	9. Authors Note 2

Wow I have not updated in a long time and for that I apoligize. I just finishd my sophmore year in high school and its been insane meaning not a whole lot of free tim to write witch sucked! But hey I am now in my summer break and am hopeing to update and write as much as I possibly cn in my free time. Thanks so much for readng this story it really means a lot and keep up the suggestions for the story they really help!


End file.
